


Evolution

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The realization crept up on Harry fairly slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

Title: Evolution  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: The realization crept up on Harry fairly slowly.  
Word Count: 542  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.insanejournal.com/) 's Monthly drabble challenge: Use the phrase "What did you think it was?" in a fic, and for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/profile)[**hd_fluff**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/hd_fluff/)'s prompt 32: Use one or more of three provided quotes to inspire a fic. I used two of them. :)  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
**Romance is thinking about your significant other, when you are supposed to be thinking about something else.** Nicholas Sparks

A man can be happy with any woman as long as he does not love her. Oscar Wilde

**Love is when you tell a guy you like his shirt, then he wears it everyday.** Noelle - age 7

  
~

Evolution

~

The realization crept up on Harry fairly slowly. He knew pretty early on that his relationship with Draco would be like no other he’d ever had, of course. This was Malfoy, who in some way, shape or form had been an integral part of his life since age eleven, so when they had finally had their first drunken sexual encounter, and they were lying together afterwards, Harry knew things would be very different from then on.

Not that Draco’s attitude changed that much. He was still the sarcastic git that had plagued Harry all through his years at Hogwarts.

At first, Harry could only stand to be in the same room when they were snogging or shagging, but that evolved to the point where he began thinking of Draco at odd moments in the day, began craving his presence even when they weren’t fucking.

Once, while on assignment, he got distracted by the grey of the sky, which to his eyes was the exact colour of Draco’s eyes when he came, that he’d almost been hit by a stray hex.

After that, Harry consciously tried to pay more attention to his job, but it didn't prevent thoughts of Draco intruding on a regular basis.

The fact that the sex was amazing didn’t help his concentration either.

Hermione and Ron thought he was crazy, but they chalked it up to a temporary fling. Harry didn’t think it was, though. He’d had several of those, and this felt different somehow.

It came to a head one day when Draco stormed into Harry’s office, slamming the door shut. “What the fuck is this, Potter?” he spat, eyes flashing furiously as he held up a bit of cloth clutched in his hand.

Harry, who’d just been ruminating on the colour of Draco’s hair, started guiltily in his chair. “Er, it looks like a shirt. What did you think it was?”

“I know it’s a shirt, you prat,” Draco said through gritted teeth. He held up the shirt that Harry had sent in a moment of insanity. “My question is, why did you send it to me?”

“Do you hate it?”

“No, I...” Draco stopped and took a deep breath. “Why are you sending me clothing, Potter? I am no one’s charity case. Just because the Ministry confiscated the Malfoy fortune doesn’t mean I can’t afford my own clothing.”

Harry blinked then rose from his chair and walked around his desk. “Merlin, I never meant to imply that, Draco, I’m sorry.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped. “Yeah, all right,” he muttered. “Just... why are you buying me shirts?”

“Well this one is getting a bit threadbare, you have to admit,” Harry said softly, fingering the collar of the silver-grey shirt Draco was wearing. “You do wear it a lot.”

Draco flushed. “I suppose I do. You did mention that you liked it that one time, so I tend to wear it...”

Harry smiled, at that moment realizing that he wasn’t the only one who was a bit distracted. “Draco, maybe we should talk about where this relationship is going.”

Draco’s eyes softened. “You think we have a relationship?”

Harry chuckled, gathering Draco in his arms. “What do you think?”

Draco’s answer, while non-verbal, definitely gave Harry hope for their future.

~  



End file.
